midnight_singersfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist
Alchemist much like Cea Dragons' is a male generational group with in AIP project. They debuted March 1st 2013. * The group's Managers have a set up system where the members can either graduate in the summer, winter, or stay another year. The only exception are the members who have left or resigned. ** Known grad dates: 1-16-2015, 12-30-2016, 10-13-2017, 07-10-2018. This is set up so their is not several graduation or leaves throughout the year however this sometimes is unavoidable. Their highest selling single is their 7th. Their lowest selling is their 3rd digital single. As of 2014 they have been considered under the a label in AIP. Members Current: Past: 1st gen (2013) Orval ( ) Graduated 10-13-2017. (4 years, 7 months, 14 days.) Leader (03-01-2013-10-13-2017) Gus ( ) Graduated 01-16-2015. (1 year, 10 months, 16 days.) Sub Leader (03-01-2013-01-16-2015) Edward ( ) Graduated 10-13-2017. (4 years, 7 months, 14 days.) Sub Leader (01-16-2015-10-13-2017) Nelson ( ) Graduated 01-16-2015. (1 year, 10 months, 16 days.) Sung ( ) Left 06-10-2016. (3 years, 3 months, 10 days.) Gavin ( ) Left 01-01-2014. (10 months, 1 day.) Vito ( ) Graduated 12-30-2016. (3 years, 9 months, 30 days.) 2nd gen (2015) ''' Ray ( ) Graduated 07-10-2018. (2 years, 10 months, 25 days.) Sub Leader (10-13-2017-07-10-2018) Allen ( ) Graduated 12-30-2016. (1 year, 4 months, 15 days.) '''3rd gen (2016) Chris ( ) Graduated 07-10-2018. (1 year, 7 months, 21 days.) Kelvin ( ) Left 01-01-2017. (1 month, 13 days.) Garry ( ) Graduated 07-10-2018. (1 year, 7 months, 21 days.) History 2013-2014: On March 1st 2013 Alchemist was introduced with their first generation members. The members were Orval (names as leader), Gus (named as sub leader), Edward, Nelson, Sung, Gavin, and Vito. 1st single: Our First and Your Last (August 9th 2013) 2nd single: 'Kool Kids On The Street '(December 12th 2013) '''This was the last single to feature Gavin. On January 1st 2014 it was stated that 1st generation member Gavin had left the group and AIP. '''3rd single: '''As If It's Their Last; Wizard Magic (May 9th 2014) ' '''1st Mini Album: '''Back Again; Handover; We Want You Back; Miss You; More and More; One Last Fight '(October 11th 2014) This was the last feature of Gus and Nelson who would graduate in early January. On October 20th 2014 sub leader Gus announced he would graduate from Alchemist and AIP in January. He wanted to focus on his studies. On October 21st 2014 another statement was made that 1st generation member Nelson would also be graduating that same day. 2015: On January 16th 2015 sub leader Gus graduated from Alchemist and AIP. He named Edward as the next sub leader. The same day 1st generation member Nelson also graduated. '''4th single: '''Welcome Welcome Welcome; The Last Sound (January 23rd 2015)' '''1st Album: '''Our First and Your Last (Album Version); Halt; Kool Kids On The Street (Album Version); As If It's Their Last (Album Version); One Power; The Monster; Wizard Magic (Album Version); Wands; One Last Fight (Album Version); O.K. '(July 8th 2015)' On Aug 16th 2015, Alchemist introduced their 2nd generation. The members were Allen, Haze, Ray, and Loy. '''5th single: '''That's it' (December 17th 2015) This was the first single to feature the 2nd generation. 2016: '''6th single: Alchemist Show; 10 9 8 (April 20th 2016) '''This was the last single to feature Sung. On May 6th a statement was made that 1st generation member Vito would graduate from Alchemist following their December performances. On June 10th 2016 a notice was made stating 1st generation member Sung had left the group and AIP. On June 18th 2016 Allen announced in an interview that he would be graduating alongside Vito at the end of their December performances. '''7th single: '''Magic Show; Alchemist Show Part 2 (September 3rd 2016) This was the last single to feature Vito and Allen. November 20th 2016 the 3rd generation was introduced as Kelvin, Xavier, Taylor, Chris, Garry, and Blake. On December 20th 2016 1st generation member Vito graduated from Alchemist along with 2nd generation member Allen. 2017: On January 1st 2017 a noticed that 3rd generation member Kelvin had left the group and AIP was put up. '''2nd Mini Album: '''Back Back Back; Sexy Girl; Miss the Beat; Kool Kool; Alchemist New; Evolve (January 4th 2017) This was Kelvin's last featured single as he was a member still up to the recording of the mini album. This was the first single to feature the 3rd generation. On January 5th 2017 Orval and Edward made a shocking announcement that they'd both graduate on October 13th of that year. '''1st digital single: '''Whisper (March 7th 2017)' '''2nd digital single:' Our Last (May 8th 2017) 8th single: 'Kiss the Bride; Our Angel On The Field '(July 20th 2017) 'This was the last physical single to feature Orval and Edward. On Sept 18th 2017 the 4th generation was introduced as Seth, Trevelyan, Edan, and Hadlee. '''3rd digital single: '''Over Lover '(October 5th 2017) '''This was the last single to feature Orval and Edward. This was also the first single to feature the 4th generation. On October 13th 2017, leader Orval and current 2nd sub leader Edward graduated from Alchemist and AIP project. Haze and Ray were announced as the leader and sub leader. 2018: February 20th 2 trainees were introduced as the sole 5th generation members of Alchemist. This was the first generation to be a surprise announcement and have no audition. The members were announced as Syd and Yurik. '''2nd Album: New Faces; The Alchemist; Our Last (Album Version); Over Lover (Album Version); Time for change; Kool Kool (Album Version); Whisper (Album Version); Fire Ice and Wind (March 2nd 2018) '''This was the 1st physical single to feature the 4th generation. This was the first single to feature the 5th generation. On April 13th 2018 Ray, Chris, and Garry announced their graduation from the group for July 10th just a few days after AIP's tour. Ray announced he'd be staying in AIP project and be the first member from Alchemist to stay as a soloist. '''4th digital single: '''Take It From Me (May 5th 2018)' On May 29th it was announced that Will would be joining Alchemist following the disbandment of Revolution, it is unknown if anyone will join with him. '''9th single:' Genetics; The Heart For You (June 30th 2018) '''This is the last single to feature Ray, Chris, and Garry. On July 13th when Will was added as a member there was a surprise announcement that 3 trainees Hunter, Leo, and Nolan joined Alchemist as well. This marked the first time 2 generations joined in the same year. '''Singles 2013: 1st single: Our First and Your Last (August 9th 2013) 2nd single: 'Kool Kids On The Street '(December 12th 2013) 2014: 3rd single: '''As If It's Their Last; Wizard Magic (May 9th 2014) ' '''1st Mini Album: '''Back Again; Handover; We Want You Back; Miss You; More and More; One Last Fight '(October 11th 2014)' 2015: '''4th single: '''Welcome Welcome Welcome; The Last Sound' (January 23rd 2015)' '''1st Album: '''Our First and Your Last (Album Version); Halt; Kool Kids On The Street (Album Version); As If It's Their Last (Album Version); One Power; The Monster; Wizard Magic (Album Version); Wands; One Last Fight (Album Version); O.K. '(July 8th 2015)' '''5th single: '''That's it' (December 17th 2015)' 2016: '''6th single:' Alchemist Show; 10 9 8 (April 20th 2016) 7th single: '''Magic Show; Alchemist Show Part 2 (September 3rd 2016)' 2017: '''2nd Mini Album: '''Back Back Back; Sexy Girl; Miss the Beat; Kool Kool; Alchemist New; Evolve' (January 4th 2017)' '''1st digital single: '''Whisper' (March 7th 2017)' '''2nd digital single:' Our Last (May 8th 2017) 8th single: 'Kiss the Bride; Our Angel On The Field '(July 20th 2017) 3rd digital single: 'Over Lover '(October 5th 2017) 2018: 2nd Album: New Faces; The Alchemist; Our Last (Album Version); Over Lover (Album Version); Time for change; Kool Kool (Album Version); Whisper (Album Version); Fire Ice and Wind (March 2nd 2018) 4th digital single: '''Take It From Me (May 5th 2018)' '''9th single:' Genetics; The Heart For You (June 30th 2018)